Pig
Pig is a character in the Barnyard franchise. He is one of Otis' best friends. Early Life Nothing is known about Pig's life, but in "Meet the Ferrets," he implies that he was born to parents who thought leprechauns were stealing their gold. Pig's parents may have been the second generation of pie-making behind Granny Pig, whom he implies he inherited a pie recipe from, he may have used to live with his grandmother in his early years and loved her pie. Personality Pig is friendly, energetic, fun-loving, honest. pleasant, and patient. However, he can be very greedy as well. Pig isn't exactly the brightest pig around though, usually when he is missing the point of something (to which Pip points out that he isn't bright). Pig likes a lot of food and eats ranched food. In one episode, he ate all the corn in the cornfield. In another episode, he ate cake made of TNT. Pig enjoys laying in mud and prefers to keep his stall a mess, becoming stressed and uncomfortable if it is clean. He also frequently interrupts the show just so he can answer fan mail. He is also very caring of his pet Skunky. Strategy If not dealt with, Pig can become a supreme annoyance for the opponent when played. Summoning the 2/2 Taunt means that you block at least one attack each turn, giving you immense board control. Pig's dominating board presence makes it a soft taunt for your opponent. Despite his comparatively poor raw stat for cost economy, Pig is always good value, since even if the opponent removes or Silences him immediately, you will still get at least 1 Piglet from him, justifying his cost. The only exception is if he dies before the end of the turn you play him (for example if you play him into a Snipe).Pig is very effective in the later stages of the game to block the attacks of your opponent's last minions, when they have few to none spells left to deal with pig. This is what makespig most powerful against Deathwing, as your opponent will discard all their current cards after they play Deathwing from their hand, and will likely have no other ways to remove the pilets than by simply attacking them with this massive minion. Human Disguises Pig wears the most disguises out of all the characters in the series. Pig Segments Pig has his own segments on the show including; Viewer Mail, Ask Dr. Pig and Meet My Moles. He often interrupts the show so he can answer fan mail and give people tips on how to do things. Trivia * Otis and Pig made cameos in the pilot of Planet Sheen, when they are passing by Sheen's window in his daydream. * In the pilot, he was a rapper called "MC Pig". * Pig was Tino Insana's last role before his death. * Pig is a little similar to Patrick from "SpongeBob SquarePants". Both being overweight, lazy, and simple minded.